People today use social networking services to share information about themselves and in many instances, to connect with others who share similar experiences or feelings. Many people are willing to share detailed or intimate information about theft own health in order to connect with others who may have similar problems or conditions. Although people are willing to discuss health issues and to provide information about theft own health problems or conditions, it is often difficult for them to qualify and/or quantify various health conditions and to communicate them to others in a meaningful way. Social networking services generally facilitate communication between groups of individuals, but they do not have features or functionality that specifically support communication regarding health problems or conditions. There is a need for a system and method that uses social networking features and functionality and that facilitates communication of health information, problems, and conditions.